


Endless Flames of Curiosity

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [49]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Or: Madara really wished Tobirama would put his hands to better use.





	Endless Flames of Curiosity

“ _How many times have I told you not to touch things_!” Madara snatched the ever glowing flame away from Tobirama, holding his breath for a second when it flickered, hissing a bit quieter at the man whenever it settled again. “You are just like a child, I swear! Keep your hands in your pocket.”

Tobirama honest to the gods pouted at the reprimand, crossing his arms instead of shoving his hands in his pocket as he’d been told to do. “I was just looking at it.”

“I know what you were doing!” After placing the flame’s holder back on the mantle, Madara whipped around, jabbing an accusatory finger right into the man’s chest. “Studying! Messing with! I already told you I don’t know how it’s still burning, just! Let it burn!”

“How can you not want to know? Do you know how useful that would be for-”

“No!” Without letting Tobirama say so much as another word, Madara stepped behind him and started shoving him right out of the room. “No studying! No more questions!”

“Madara, you’re being unreasonable, just let me-”

“ _I’m not being unreasonable_ , that fire was passed down through at least ten generations of Uchiha! It’s an heirloom, not some science _thing_ to pick apart in your lab.”

“Heirlooms have no more significance than any other object.”

Madara stopped shoving him once they were in the kitchen, not even deeming that idiotic nonsense worthy of responding to. “I’m not going to repeat myself. Do. Not. Touch.”

His lower lip was pushed out to Maximum Pout but this was one thing Madara was not going to budge about. After a few minutes of huffing and pouting, Tobirama gave up on that battle for the night, leaning against Madara’s side as his fingers tapped against the table.

But of course the peaceful silence couldn’t last. Just as Madara was about to pull the man over into his lap, Tobirama was up and over at the counter, naughty hands going through his spice collection and finding one he didn’t recognize - and studying it as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever come across in his life.

With a huff of his own, Madara settled in to keep an eagle eyed watch on him, making sure his hands didn’t get into anything they weren’t supposed to. Comparing his partner to a child had been something of an understatement; most children at least tired out after a while and napped, but this man had endless energy and a burning passion to know everything there was to know before his eventual passing.

At least it made their ventures in the bedroom more interesting. Madara let his partner explore his kitchen for the fifth time that week, knowing that those naughty hands would definitely be willing to explore somewhere far more interesting by the night’s end anyway.


End file.
